Such an article is well known to those skilled in the art, in particular through the example provided in the document containing the example of the prior art, namely JP 5344926. This document describes a cooking system with a culinary article and a cooking plate. The culinary article is fitted with heat-sensitive means, and with a secondary coil forming a closed circuit with the heat-sensitive means. The cooking plate is fitted with a primary coil, a means for the generation of high frequencies that induces a current in the secondary coil, and a temperature detection means that determines the temperature of the culinary article according to the magnitude of the current flowing in the primary coil.
The drawback of such a configuration is that it requires firstly the incorporation of a coil into the removable receptacle, and secondly positioning of the secondary coil and the heat-sensitive means within a protective container at the centre of the top face of the bottom of the receptacle.
One is also familiar with document DE 4413979. This document describes a cooking system with a culinary article and a cooking plate. In its bottom, the culinary article includes a sensor interacting with a second sensor located in or on the cooking plate. The sensor of the culinary article is essentially a so called “binary” multi-layer ceramic sensor that is used to detect the attainment of target temperatures by a sudden change in the dielectric constant at the target temperatures. The cooking plate includes a set of sensors or of electrodes, connected capacitively to the dielectric of the sensor located in the bottom of the culinary article.
The drawback of such a configuration is that it is limited to capacitive measurements and that the measurement of temperature is not fine, because of the constraints of the target values.
Finally, document US 2005/0258168 describes a plate for the grilling of food items. This induction-type cooking plate is fitted with a plate, on which the food items to be grilled are placed, this plate being equipped with a ferromagnetic material for the measurement of temperature.
The drawback of such a configuration is that it requires a particular steric arrangement for positioning the inductive heating means and the measuring means. In addition, it requires two measuring coils for one heating coil.
The purpose of this present invention is to remedy these drawbacks by proposing a simple device that is easy to use and to maintain.